Mi Principe Arrogante
by Carito-Chan0
Summary: Shaoran Li, El Heredero del Reino Whiz, Sakura Kinomoto, Su Criada. Un Asesino en Serie, Un Secreto, Una Prometida, Recuerdos y Odio. Todo esto ¿puede Hacer que el destino de dos jovenes cambie?...¿Puede Surgir Amor en Una situacion Como esta?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi Príncipe Arrogante**_

_Todos Los Derechos Reservados a Las Clamp_

_-Pensamientos-_

-Diálogos-

_Blash Back_

Me Presentare, Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años, soy de estatura media, tez levemente blanca, Cabello Castaño claro, un poco ondulado, debajo de los hombros y ojos color verde oscuro, contextura delgada. Se supone que soy la Heredera al trono del Reino de Luxen, pero actualmente me encuentro en el Reino Whiz, fingiendo ser una criada en el castillo del Rey, pues tuve que escapar de mi reino hace algunos meses…

_Me encontraba cenando junto a mi familia, Mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, El Rey del Reino Luxen y Mi hermano, Touya Kinomoto, el ex heredero al trono – mi hermano rechazo rotundamente tomar el control del reino-, mi madre había muerto cuando yo aún era muy pequeña._

_-Sakura- Dijo mi padre con cariño- Recuerda que pronto deberás empezar a ver candidatos para tu compromiso-_

_Mire a otro lado, odiaba tocar ese tema, odiaba la idea de tener que casarme con un completo extraño, pues a pesar de que sería yo quien eligiera, los candidatos serian príncipes de reinos cercanos, o hijos de personas importantes en nuestro reino, sería un compromiso arreglado, nada de amor, solo compromiso, eso era lo que me molestaba._

_-Papá, sabes que no me casare hasta cumplir los 18 años – dije algo incomoda_

_-Lose, pero debemos decidir, pues no falta mucho para que llegue ese momento- Dijo mirándome serio_

_-Bien- dije algo desanimada y me retire de la mesa con la mirada preocupada de mi hermano y mi padre fija en mí_

_Cuando llegue a mi habitación me senté en la cama, algo pensativa, ¿tendría una vida desdichada al lado de un hombre al que no amaba?..._

_Me encontraba tan sumergida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta de la nota que se encontraba en mi cama hasta que puse mi mano en el lugar donde se encontraba._

_La mire, era un pequeño pedazo de papel, pensaba tirarlo a la basura hasta que la curiosidad me encontró y decidí leer lo que decía en este._

"_Pequeña Princesa_

_Deseo tu cuerpo…_

_Deseo matarte…_

_Deseo cortar cada una de esas frágiles extremidades…_

_Deseo sentir tu sangre corriendo libremente por mi cuerpo…_

_Deseo ver tu cabeza rodando por el suelo…_

_Deseo ver tu puro cuerpo manchado en sangre y escuchar tus gritos de miedo y dolor…_

_Deseo comenzar con un interesante juego…donde yo soy el cazador y tú la presa…_

_Entonces ¿Qué harás pequeña?"_

_Al leer la última frase solté la nota aterrada…_

_Alguien deseaba verme muerta y estaba segura que no descansaría hasta lograrlo, estaba en peligro, yo y toda mi familia pues la persona parecía ser un asesino algo demente…_

_Debía irme, no podía dejar que nada le pasara a mi familia y __**no deseaba**__ ver mi cabeza rodar por el suelo mientras posiblemente esa persona reía maniacamente ante mi cuerpo inerte…_

_No era eso lo que yo esperaba y por eso no lo iba a permitir…_

_Al día siguiente me levante y deje una nota en mi cama, decía que lo sentía pero que no tenía otra opción, que los quería._

_Y luego, me fui, partí hacia el reino de Whiz, que tenía fama por ser uno de los reinos más seguros y el más cercano al mío, estaba decidida, ingresaría al palacio y me convertiría en una criada, desde ese día dejaría de Ser Sakura Kinomoto la futura Reina, a ser una simple criada, para conservar mi vida y la vida de mis seres queridos._

Y ahora meses después me encuentro internada en el Palacio de Whiz, desde el día en que llegue deje mi pasado y ahora "mi nombre" es Mai, corte mi cabello antes hasta mi cintura y como eh dicho anteriormente ahora se encuentra bajo mis hombros.

La vida aquí no es muy dura, a pesar de que debemos hacer cosas todo el día, como limpiar, cocinar entre otras, nos tratan bien y la comida es buena, además las personas son amables, y todos nos ayudamos.

Cuando llegue a este castillo, a pesar de que todos parecían ser callados, encontré una especie de amiga, ella me ayudo mis primeros días y aun hoy me ayuda, nos contamos todo lo que nos pasa en el día, hablamos mucha parte de la noche pues compartimos una pequeñísima habitación, es la única persona en la que puedo confiar en este "mundo" nuevo.

Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, al morir su familia vino a parar aquí como otra criada más, es una persona muy amable y cariñosa, tiene un cabello negro ondulado hasta su cintura, unos hermosos ojos amatistas y una piel blanca como la nieve.

Aparte de ella no hablo mucho con los demás, solo cuando es realmente necesario.

Solo eh visto pocas veces al Rey y la Reina, él es una persona bastante amable, fue quien me recibió en el castillo y permitió que me quedara, ella en las pocas veces que la eh visto, es muy seria y fría, además de estricta, pero estoy segura que es una buena persona.

En cuanto al heredero nunca lo eh visto pero dicen…

-Mai- Dijo una voz tras de mi sacándome de mis cavilaciones-

-Sí, Tomoyo- Dije viendo a mi amiga esperando su respuesta

-El Joven Príncipe desea Verla-

-¿A mí? ¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, es lo que ha dicho- La mire dudosa, nunca me había solicitado, pero aun así seguí a Tomoyo

Nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta, y Tomoyo se alejó, no sin antes desearme suerte, toque la puerta varias veces hasta que escuche un "Adelante" y entre.

El dormitorio era Hermoso, bastante grande, una cama con finas telas cubriéndola, sillas en igual telas a sus extremos y varios muebles en madera por la habitación.

Vi al príncipe sentado en la cama y me acerque…

-Que desea Joven príncipe- dije de manera respetuosa

-Tráeme el desayuno, luego ordena mi habitación- dijo mirándome de manera despectiva, sin decir un por favor siquiera, ¿Quién se creía que era este tipo para ser tan grosero? Podía ser el príncipe o Rey incluso, pero no tenía derecho de hablarme así…

Haría que se arrepintiera y que deseara nunca haber puesto esa mirada de asco mezclado con superioridad en su rostro…

Hola! : )

Vengo con otro fic! Esta vez Sakura y Shaoran!

Ojala les guste y me apoyen!

Ojala dejen Reviews!

Thanks Tefa por ayudarme a ser sádica (?)

Jaja

Pronto actualizare mi fic El Acuerdo!

Ojala pasen a verlo También!

Gracias : )


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi Príncipe Arrogante_

_Todos los derechos reservados a las CLAMP, solo me pertenece la historia._

_-Pensamientos-_

_-Diálogos-_

_Flash Back_

Me encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla, estaba enojada, si, pero debía intentar calmarme, no era conveniente que alguien pasara y me viera en ese estado, además no quería descargar mi ira con alguien que no hubiera sido el culpable de esta, así que con estos pensamientos comencé a tranquilizarme poco a poco.

¿Por qué me encontraba enfadada? Pues verán, nunca creí que el príncipe fuera una persona amable, pues los rumores que circulaban sobre él y su mal carácter no podían haber salido de la nada, pero tampoco pensé que fuera tan grosero. Esto fue lo que paso cuando le lleve su desayuno:

_Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con una bandeja en mis manos, la comida que se hallaba en ella, se veía deliciosa, estaba segura que le encantaría al príncipe._

_Cuando llegue a su habitación toque varias veces, hasta que por fin me indico que podía pasar, así lo hice, lo vi recostado en la cama, me encamine a una pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado de donde estaba el príncipe, y deposite su desayuno en esta. Al verlo alzo una ceja, hizo una cara de desagrado y volteo su cabeza._

_-Haz tardado demasiado, ya no lo quiero, llévatelo y procura que no vuelva a suceder- Dijo sin siquiera mirarme a la cara_

_-pero príncipe, debe tener hambre, y la comida aun está caliente…-_

_-Ya te eh dicho que no lo quiero, así que vete ya, no seas insolente, después de todo tu estas aquí para obedecerme, quieras o no- Dijo interrumpiéndome_

_-Sí, señor- Dije con una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia, nunca en mi vida me habían hablado de tal modo._

_Salí de la habitación con vergüenza, si mucha vergüenza, me dirigí a la cocina con la bandeja en mis manos y la deposite en una mesa que estaba ubicada en esta. Todas las sirvientas allí presentes me miraban interrogantes, tratando de saber que había sucedido._

_-El príncipe no desea comerlo – Dije mirando a otro lugar que no fueran sus caras_

_-No te preocupes pequeña- Dijo Kaede, la que parecía tener mayor edad de todas nosotras- El jovencito siempre es así, es su carácter, no te lo tomes personal- me dijo tratando de reconfortarme_

_Asentí varias veces, les di una sonrisa un poco forzada y Salí de la habitación, necesitaba calmarme un poco. Y me di cuenta de algo que no había hecho antes: extrañaba mi hogar, mucho. En los meses que había estado allí, me había prohibido pensar en eso, pues estaba convencida que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta y que debía dejar de recordar el pasado, pero ahora que aceptaba que extrañaba mi vida, mi familia, me sentía mal y tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer, debía ser fuerte, por ellos._

_Y así poco a poco la tristeza dio paso a la rabia, ¿Por qué me habían tenido que alejar de mi familia? ¿Por qué yo? Y luego poco a poco la rabia se centro en una sola persona, si, ese estúpido Príncipe, si él no me hubiera tratado de esa forma, tal vez hubiera podido seguir la vida como si nada, sin mirar al pasado, sin preguntarme porque yo vivía todo eso. Y me comencé a convencer que todos esos extraños sentimientos eran culpa de aquel trato que me fue dado, que todo era culpa de esa persona, aunque en el fondo sabia que de una u otra manera la culpa no era de nadie. Quería creer que todo se solucionaría, aunque sabía que no sería nada fácil._

Ahora me encontraba sentada, intentando tranquilizarme, mandando maldiciones hacia una persona que a fin de cuentas tal vez no tenía la culpa de nada, solo que quería culpar a alguien de esto, pues los sentimientos de tristeza que intente mantener encerrados en mi corazón durante varios meses habían salido, y sentía que poco a poco me desmoronaba. Entonces posiblemente el Príncipe no era responsable de nada, y por tal motivo debía dejar de culparlo de una vez, aunque seguía enfada por su grosería.

Me levante un poco más tranquila y me dirigí a mi pequeña habitación, sabía que debía estar ayudando con la limpieza, pero antes de hacer nada, debía ver algo, sino tal vez me desmoronaría de un momento a otro, y no quería que nadie viera ese lado mío, no ahora yo debía ser fuerte.

Entre en la habitación y me dirigí a mi cama, alce la almohada y pude ver una pequeña fotografía, en ella se encontraban mi Padre y mi madre sonriendo, con un pequeño niño en brazos, si era Touya, mi hermano.

Sonreí al ver aquella imagen y recordar todos los buenos momentos y por mi mejilla rodo una pequeña lagrima rebelde.

-Sakura- sentí que una voz me llamaba y sobresaltada voltee para identificar al poseedor de aquella voz

-To...moyo- Dije con la voz quebrada

-Sakura- Dijo ella acercándose- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te Sientes bien? – Sus ojos mostraban preocupación

Hubiera respondido algo como "Parece que estoy bien" o "Un no, no lo estoy" pero no pude articular palabra alguna, pues sin poder contenerme me lance a sus brazos, y llore, exprese todo el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Un rato después pare de llorar, ya me sentía mejor, por lo menos sabia que tenia a alguien allí, en ese lugar.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Sakura? Dime ¿Me lo contaras?- Dijo mirándome fijamente

-Yo…Tomoyo, necesito tiempo – Dije sin poder contarle nada a mi amiga, no me sentía preparada

-Lo entiendo, no es necesario que lo digas ya, pero deseo que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, sin importar que estaré para ti- Dijo sonriendo dulcemente, tal como una madre sonríe a su pequeño hijo

-Lose, gracias nuevamente-

-Bien, entonces ahora debemos irnos si no queremos que nos llamen la atención, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, Sakurita- dijo dulcemente

-Si –

Y así ambas corrimos, sonreí, porque a pesar que sabía que debía enfrentar mis problemas en algún momento, que no podía seguir escapando, quería estar sin preocupaciones por un tiempo. Tal vez ese momento no había llegado, y disfrutaría la compañía de las personas que me rodeaban, sonreír al menos hasta que el momento decisivo llegara, si, siempre sonreiría, pasara lo que pasara, era una promesa.

**Hola! Disculpen creo que eh demorado mucho jeje ^^U**

**Al principio era porque no tenía Word, Se había dañado en mi computador, Luego fue porque no me llegaba la inspiración LOOL**

**Gracias a Todos y cada uno de ustedes, a los que me escribieron review porque me alegraron mucho, a los que me pusieron en sus alertas y en favoritos woow de verdad gracias.**

**Ojala me den sus opiniones, criticas (de buena manera) y me digan en que puedo mejorar nwn**

**Un Saluditos y Ojala les guste el Capitulo :D**

**Tratare de que el próximo sea más Largo ;)**

**Chain **


End file.
